Amnesiac
by edolicNinja
Summary: They found her half dead on that island. They fixed her up and that may be where her memories started at. She wouldn't trade the life she has now for the older memories. Not ever! Ever?
1. Hour 1 Start

She was on fire; it was the only explanation she could come up with, for the searing heat that coursed through her body. The heat had strongly overloaded her pain receptors, so much so that a numb feeling settled over her. She could feel herself withering away but genuinely she could care less. She'd rather slip into the soothing nothingness of death than stay in the agonizing pain.

Maybe she would have regretted the decision later but she would not know now.

Not with the scream that jolted her back to life.

* * *

><p>Nami walked across the winter island, keeping the jacket tight around her body. Somewhere ahead of her was Luffy. He was probably out looking for an adventure on this "Mystery" island. Nami decided it was best to just let him go than chase after him. So she walked in the snowy wonderland in silence. She would shiver and pull the jacket even closer when a particularly cold wind blew, but she was fine with the winter island all in all.<p>

She took a sparing glance at the glacier filled shores. It had taken a while, no, several hours to dock Sunny. But somehow Franky was able to fit the huge ship in a small canal that lead to a worn down dock. The dock had probably once been thriving but now was reduce to a few cobblestones sticking out of an intricate weaving of frozen vines.

The vines were hard to walk through without falling and hitting debris and the vines themselves. Nami had fallen to many times to count and each time a curse flew out her mouth. Normally she could count on Sanji to catch her, but the cook had been too busy trying to untangle himself from the vines. Seeing the struggle they went through only half of the eight went on the island.

Robin got off in hope of finding a Poneglyph on the frozen island; Nami had initially wanted to go with Robin but with Luffy anxious for an adventure and Sanji's constant cries of Robin-chan and Nami-swan it was probably a better idea to go with Luffy. That captain of theirs could get in trouble at the drop of a hat. Sometimes it was more annoying than anything. But as long as one of the more levelheaded crewmates stayed with him it would be fine.

But there was something wrong about this island. Besides the snow there wasn't much movement. It seemed that no one lived here in decades, not that she couldn't be wrong since they hadn't even gone in land. She suddenly felt the chill of freezing water on her face; the chill knocked her out of her reverie. She sat up brushing melting snow off her face; she turned around in search of what tripped her. What she saw made her breath hitch in her throat.

A girl laid half buried in the snow. Her body was turned to Nami; a painful expression was on her face, along with raspy breaths that left her lips. Nami looked over her body; the girl's skin was taking a blue purple tint. Underneath her was a slowly expanding patch of red, which was probably being fueled by the horrible gash that ran the length of her arm. Nami was certainly sure that wasn't the only cut that contributed to the growing puddle as she eyed the girl's unnaturally red shirt.

Nami's eyes trailed to the girl's wrists that had scorch marks ringing around them. Next Nami looked at the girl's legs, which had cuts and bruises running up and down them, though Nami wasn't sure how many there were with the coating of dirt on the girl's legs. Her ankles sported the same burn marks as her wrist only wider, her feet weren't exactly in good shape they looked as if someone had took a knife and started to slash at them like it was an abstract painting.

Nami's throat tightened and she couldn't figure out what to do. What could she do? She couldn't carry the girl, her wounds might get worse. Luffy was probably far away by now. Then she heard it -no that's not right-what troubled her is she didn't hear it. No matter how hard she tried she couldn't hear the girl's rasping breaths. Her eyes slipped to the girl's stomach, spying the lack of movement.

She panicked, her breath no longer stuck in her throat, she screamed as loud as she could. Hoping that Luffy wasn't too far away or Robin and Sanji were some where close by. She hoped that she was loud enough for Chopper to hear and come out just in case. She even hoped that Zoro had gotten lost and somehow ended up here. She hoped anyone could come.

Nami kept screaming long after her voice got horse, long after her lungs screamed at her to stop. She kept going until she felt something ice cold but warm on her hand. She looked down to see the girl's hand was on top of hers. It slipped off Nami's hand leaving a trail of blood. Nami looked at the girl's face to try to confirm that the girl was alive again. Her Onyx colored hair was plastered to her face in wet clumps. Her eyes were the color of gold and her face was lightly coated in dirt like her legs.

"T-t-than-k-k-k y-y-you." The girl stuttered out in a barely audible whisper. Her eyes slipped close. Nami clutched the girl's hand in fear she would die again. But it wasn't needed the girl's breathing was semi normal. Not deep but not shallow either.

Behind her she could hear the faint sounds of crunching snow and her name?

"Nami!" The yell was close and Nami turned around seeing Luffy running towards her. He stopped just a little ways behind her and despite herself she could not help but call him dumb. He was still wearing a blue vest, shorts and flip flops in this winter weather.

"…ami…Nami!" Nami snapped out of her thoughts and looked at Luffy confused. "Nami what's the matter?"

"Luffy go get Chopper." He nodded, before jumping over the injured girl and running towards Sunny-go. Please hurry up Nami pleaded silently.

* * *

><p>Nami silently watched Chopper as he bandaged the girl's minor wounds, all the while holding her hand. Chopper suddenly looked up and said something to Luffy, Nami didn't listen to them she was too concerned with the hand she held. It's going to be okay, Nami repeated through her head, the memory of Bellemere dying kept flashing though her head.<p>

"N-N-Nami, my h-hand h-hurts." The girl's almost inaudible whisper seemed to be filled with pain and as Nami looked down she saw the girl had a small pained smile. Although as far as she could tell those golden eyes looked dead, cold even and it made a shiver rack her body. "Nami." The voice painfully moaned out and Nami slackened her grip. Just as she did the hand slipped out of hers and she panicked again, looking up she saw Luffy carefully lifting the girl in to his arms. A wave relief washed over her, although it seemed to fade away when the girl's onyx hair fell reluctantly from its place on her neck.

Revealing a thin red line that circled her neck, settled in contrast with her tan skin, albeit the line was alarming especially since it appeared to be growing bigger, but what had truly caught Nami's eye were the two tattoos on her neck that appeared to disappear behind hair and neck. She stared at the neck with fascination, her jumpiness and fear forgotten while trying to figure out what the tattoos pertained to.

Luffy began to move away with an uncharacteristic carefulness, causing Nami to break away from her trance. Moving her eyes from Luffy she looked towards Chopper, who had taken up the act of playing with his hooves nervously as he walked behind their captain. Nami took a sparing look at the patch of red snow before walking up next to the reindeer.

"Chopper?" she asked quietly but it still alarmed the reindeer enough to jump.

"Yes Nami?" Chopper asked just as quietly as the navigator, still playing with his hooves, he looked up. Nami sucked a breath in at the hopelessness she saw in the small doctor's eyes. Willing up her courage she asked hesitantly if the girl would be okay. Tears welled up in Chopper's eyes.

"I-I-I don't know. There's too much grime and her wounds are bad. Nami I don't know if she's going to be okay. What if we don't get back to the ship in time? What if…"

"Chopper it's going to be fine. Don't worry." Nami felt like she was lying to him and she probably was. But she could not stand the look in his eyes; it made her want to cry too. So she tried to give a reassuring smile but it felt more like a grimace. "I'm sure as soon as she gets on the ship she'll be fine."

Again she felt like she was lying and again she probably was. But she smiled again, this time it felt right. She shivered, once again noticing the cold and wrapped the jacket tighter to her frame. She wondered briefly why her captain was not cold but pushed the thought away. The thought was replaced by calculations of how long it would take to get to Sunny. Their pace was fast at least for having someone that was injured, they were nearly jogging. She bit down on her lip hoping that it would not take long.

For the girl and Chopper's sakes, she even hoped if anyone else were injured Sanji or Robin would come across them.

* * *

><p>Okay this is definitely an experiment. I would appreciate feedback, not flames, feedback. Oh, was Nami out of character? Please tell me if she is, I like reading and writing from her point of view.<p> 


	2. Hour 1 End

Robin stepped between frozen roots and avoided icy bushes. She had lost the cook but she knew better than to worry, he could take care of himself. She had told him if they were separated, which he refused the possibility of, they would meet back at the beginning of the path. Robin spared a glance under her to make sure she was still on the brick path way. The bricks were in the same weather beaten condition as the cobblestone Harbor they had docked at, leading her to believe they were laid down at the same time.

She shrugged her backpack higher as she walked into a clearing; she took quick glances at the above ankle snow and sky before walking further in. She pondered briefly what had brought her out of Sunny-go, when she could be wrapped cozily in her cabin with one of her books. But she ended the thought with a simple I wanted to enjoy adventuring like Captain-san.

Robin's boot hit something in the snow causing the tip of a somewhat worn and torn brown book to emerge from the snow. She picked it up and scanned the cover that had in running colors L. Asai. Mindful of the wet pages Robin carefully peeled back the cover, messily scrawled on the page was table of contents. Underneath that in a more legible print was a range of titles numbered from one to fifty-five.

She peeled back another page revealing a continuation of the table of contents, tried to flip another page but the soggy paper let out a low tearing noise. She was not going to read anymore of the book until it was dry. She tucked the book away in a compartment in her back pack then continued walking, no, trudging in the snow. Gradually the clearing gave way to a narrow path.

Robin trudged quietly as if not to disturb the winter wonderland. Among the ranks of trees and vines a few flowers bloomed, their petals seemed to reach out to her. She bent down and touched a petal, as soon as the heat transferred the flower burst cutting and burning her fingers. In a chain the flowers around her began to explode.

Quickly she crossed her arms and murmured Viente Fleur, creating a close knit net as the shattered ice and heat rained down on her.

* * *

><p>Sanji looked around; he swore he heard a boom. He frowned and hoped that Nami-san and Robin-chan were fine. He started walking again through the underbrush, trying to find his way back to the path. He swooned at the idea of seeing Robin-chan's winter outfit again. It had looked wonderful on her, as all her outfits did. He did a small twirl on his heels as he envisioned Robin-chan.<p>

As he stopped twirling he came face to face with an iced fruit, it had the shape of an apple but the color of fresh snow. He touched it out of curiosity and the ice slid off in a sheet. The fruit burst into a pink shade that flowed from top to bottom. In a wave it changed in to a rich red before darkening into a dark purple. The branch curved downward with a low cracking sound, Sanji plucked the fruit from the tree and the branch snapped back up in a shower of crystalized water. He wondered briefly if he could make a good dish out of the fruit.

Choices rebounded through his head as he picked more of the pulsing fruit. Things like cakes, parfaits, and pies. Deciding on a pie he figured he would give a test slice to that Marimo or shitty captain to see if it were truly edible, He wouldn't leave something like that to the two beauties. As soon as he picked a decent amount he placed them carefully in his bag. Reaching into his pocket he pulled out a pack of cigarettes, he lit one only to get one rush of nicotine before it was snuffed out by a cold wind.

He frowned and crushed the death stick underfoot. Pulling out another one he lit it faster and this time it held its light. The rush of nicotine brought a much needed clarity to his thoughts. He hoisted the bag on to his shoulder and continued on in the direction that he was sure to lead to Robin-chan. But something shining in the iced over grass caught his attention.

He walked over; picking up what he could now tell was a sliver bangle. Soon his mind was dancing through thoughts of what beautiful lady had dropped the bracelet. So out of pure instinct, he jumped out of the way of a too green vine's hold. He landed on tree branch and the bracelet lay forgotten on the ground. His eyes scanned the ground to see the vine coming towards him.

The vine twirled around his right leg as he prepared to kick with hi left. Before he could bring his leg down the vine pulled him. Sanji's head meet the branch leaving a small splotch of red; his inertia guided his form to the hard packed ground. Sanji attempted to rise but something began to trace his eyebrow.

"Shitty vine." He began but never finished as he gazed upward. Crouching in front of him was someone who even rivaled Nami-san and Robin-chan's beauty. His eyes traveled up her fair and unblemished skin. Past the curves that could be seen under the flowing white gown. Past even her long golden hair to her face, her face was truly stunning and Sanji will always see it as that of a goddesses' or an angel's.

A face which shone on its own and coal black eyes that displayed just a few hints of curiosity.

"Come with me mister… please. Won't you for a little?" her voice sounded like twinkling bells and Sanji immediately swooned, promising that he would follow her anywhere.

"My goddess, I will do anything for you!" he proclaimed with eyes shining in delight while the woman stood, a smile on her features.

"Follow me, you will not be disappointed." She picked up the forgotten bracelet and tossed into the air. A raven caught it in its decent and began to fly away. Her smile grew bigger and she looked behind her in the direction of the love struck Sanji. "My name is Raven, what is yours?"

* * *

><p>Luffy jumped through the trees. He had long since noticed he had left Nami behind but he trusted her. He knew she would be fine. Nonetheless he was getting hungry and no longer had his pirate lunch. So he was hoping he would run into some type of animal. But so far he hadn't heard or seen any trace of an animal.<p>

Then for a moment he stopped and checked all around him. He was sure he had heard something. However he saw nothing. So he began to jump through trees just like his namesake. Then suddenly he stopped again he realized that he was lost. But he let out a small laugh and figured it would be more fun this way and if Zoro had left the ship he'd probably find him.

After all the teen knew the best way to find a Zoro was to get lost like a Zoro. So Luffy began swinging on the trees with even more energy the prospect of adventure and possibly finding a lost Zoro exciting him to no end.

* * *

><p>The swordsman grunted as small feet repeatedly tapped his back along with an equally small hand running through his moss colored hair. The owner of the hand and feet balanced precariously on the banister, a smile on her face. Although the aforementioned swordsman had a hand resting on the hilt of one of his three swords he had yet to move from his place.<p>

"Who are you?" the question innocent enough had a clearly darker undertone. But the girl paid no heed to the tone and giggled softly as she progressed into an upright position. Her white gown trailed around her petite figure and billowed off over the sea. Her hair -the color of a smoldering fire- flowed freely down to the hem of her long skirts.

"I'd tell you, but where would be the fun in that? She asked her voice as dark as the swordsman's. She stood up on the railing and acted as though she was on a tight rope. As she took her sixth step she jumped down digging her feet into the grassy deck. A face splitting grin on her face that seemed to grow bigger as worlds came out her mouth.

"Mr. Mossy, if we play a game and _if_," she placed a heavy emphasis on the word. "You win I'll take you somewhere you'll see is important." 'Mr. Mossy' scowled at the use of the nickname.

"And if I lose?" he found himself asking, as his curiosity prompted him to raise an eyebrow.

"_You'll never live to see the Sun."_ her voice turned feral before returning back to her normally carefree tone. "The game is simple," she drew out a small hourglass from a pocket in the loose dress. "When the sand runs out whoever has the most cuts loses." She placed the hourglass on the handrail with a light tap. The swordsman stood up placing his swords at their places on his hip.

He only unsheathed two of the three as a menacing smile graced his lips. The girl flipped the hourglass after going so a knife appeared in her hand. Just as the two hurtled towards each other a scream pierced through the quiet night.

* * *

><p>A scream rang out. All had heard. But only one had answered. But that's alright because things will get better…right?<p>

_**Hour one end**_

* * *

><p>Sooo long this has been sitting. Laziness can be mean. Please remember to tell me about out of character moments. Well my back hurts so fair well.<p> 


End file.
